Coveted Thievery
by The Lucky Rose
Summary: In a sequel to "Shadow Thief", Kuroko's stealing has found not only himself in trouble, but also Akashi. Having been bought, forced to steal, and live under harsh punishments, Kuroko isn't sure if Akashi can save them again. Or even if himself can save them this time. AkaKuro. Originally a rp.
1. Chapter 1

Many months had passed since Kuroko have been with Akashi and his family. With reluctance, they have taken him in, on the condition of following their rules, going to the tutored lessons with Akashi, and so on. At least he didn't have to be perfect.

Both he and Akashi had spent so much time together. They had a few arguments before, but nothing too bad. And Kuroko still had his habit of stealing, but it wasn't so often anymore. But it was still there, and he was still fighting it with Akashi.

They headed to the basketball court some days, like they did today. They played together, smiled, had fun. Honestly, their lives couldn't have been better. "It's been so long since we've been together, since I lived with you, hasn't it Akashi-kun?" He asked when they took a small break.

"Yeah it has been." Akashi said as he leaned against the basketball fence, his head tilted and eyes closed.

Kuroko watched him, before closing his eyes a bit himself. "Do we have anything we need to do when we get home?"

"No." Akashi replied as he opened his eyes and looked up at the setting sun. He sighed a little as he stood up, waiting for Kuroko to do the same. "We should head back now."

Kuroko opened his eyes, looking up at Akashi before nodding. He slowly stood up stretching slightly.

"Alright.."

Akashi yawned a little before nodding. Together, they began to make their way out of the park, making idle chatter between them, making plans on what to do the next day.

Kuroko was listening to Akashi for the most part, even replying sometimes. Though ever since they left the park, his eye had spotted something shiny and he immediately looked at it. It was some kind of gold watch from what he could tell, but sadly a man was wearing it.

He slowly moved off course of going home, slightly leaving Akashi alone, and slowly followed the man.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned as he began to follow when he saw that Kuroko was walking away. "What's going on?"

Kuroko didn't glance at Akashi, but didn't ignore him. "... I think I see something." He said, not wanting Akashi to know his true intentions.

"Alright." Akashi said with a small tilt of his head as he began to follow him, not wanting him out of his sight.

For a few minutes, Kuroko just followed the man, forgetting that Akashi was tagging along. He noticed he was starting to walk into a yard, towards a house that obviously belonged to the rich. He was going to his house, his target was getting away.

Kuroko suddenly broke out into a slow run, slowly catching up to the man. The man was just opening his door, walking inside, and he managed to slip inside right after him.

Akashi sighed, his eyes irritated and frustrated as he followed, seeing Kuroko slip into the house. He considered knocking but instead sees a window. So, risking arrest for breaking in, Akashi slipped into the house through the unlocked window.

Kuroko still followed the man for a bit, who had headed to the kitchen. Deciding to not risk getting caught, he silently but quickly moved upstairs.

Going into the first room he saw, he realized he was in a bedroom. Immediately he began snooping about in the drawers, grabbed a little fancy black fedora that was on the dresser, and put it on just for fun.

Akashi found Kuroko and hissed, roughly grabbed his arm in a tight grip. "Tetsuya, we've gone through this a hundred times. No stealing."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before frowning and tugging his arm away. "You can't stop me." He said, idly picking up a silver chain necklace he found at the back of a drawer.

"So was everything we went through, the trial and all the other times I stood by you, nothing?" Akashi growled angrily, truly getting fed up. They had just broken in someone's home after all.

Kuroko didn't reply, not moving for a second. He then turned to Akashi, smirking just softly as he placed the silver necklace around Akashi's neck. "Just let go... Always bound to law and order. Relax for once."

Akashi gripped Kuroko's wrists tightly, his eyes flat. He took the silver necklace off and shook his head.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this Tetsuya." Akashi said as he tossed the necklace back at Kuroko.

"Then just give in." Kuroko replied, setting the necklace down. He reached up, taking off the hat but then placed it on Akashi's head.

"If you want to spit in the face of all that I've done for you, then please, do it on your own." Akashi said as he took off the hat and began to walk away.

Kuroko blinked, processing the information before grabbing Akashi's hand. He walked closer, and shook his head, holding him close. "Wait Akashi-kun, please don't... I'm sorry."

"We need to get out of here." Akashi said as he stepped back although he didn't make Kuroko let go of his hand. He started pulling him out of the room and towards the window, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

Kuroko slowly nodded, following him. "Have you ever escaped from a window? On a second floor?" He didn't even get an answer, as he heard the door knob jiggle a bit, before the door opened.

The man he had followed inside, stood at the doorway, a bit frozen. He was looking at Akashi, before finally noticing Kuroko. "..Why are you in my house?"

"There was a mistake." Akashi said as he stepped back, his eyes flat as he knew they were in trouble.

"A mistake? Was walking into my home a mistake?" The man asked, and Kuroko stayed close beside Akashi. It was his fault.

"Our apologies." Akashi said. "We thought this was our friends house. We got confused.

"You would have noticed when you first step foot in my house. You wouldn't need to come into my bedroom to realize this wasn't the right house." The man said, and Kuroko shook his head. "..It was a mistake..."

Kuroko didn't fail to notice that the man had pulled out his phone, dialed a number quick, and talked about something along the lines of 'Get up here, there's trouble' all while watching the boys.

Akashi looked around, trying to find a way out but he couldn't see any. All he could do was back away just in case the man attacked.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi, holding onto him. "Akashi-kun, I'm sorry..." He said, watching the man before looking at Akashi.

Soon enough in a minute or so, two bigger men had entered the room after the house owner had been assured that it was them. They didn't hesitate to take hold of both Akashi and Kuroko's arms after being ordered.

Akashi tried to fight, tried to get them both free, but the men were much stronger to the point even he couldn't shake their hold. They took them into the basement and threw them in, shutting the door behind them so they couldn't leave.

Kuroko put up a fight as much as he could, but he was nothing compared to the men. As soon as the basement door was shut, he immediately flopped down onto the floor, and hugged his knees to his chest.

Akashi gritted his teeth and kicked the door as hard as he could but all that did was hurt his leg. The door hadn't even budged, showing how strong it was. With a slightly limp, Akashi moved about the basement, looking for a way out or a weapon but none could be found.

Kuroko watched him, frowning just slightly as he saw the limp. "...You should sit down, and let your leg rest." He advised, watching him almost sadly.

"We need to figure out a way to get out or get a weapon. Who knows what they'll do next." Akashi said as he cursed himself for not bringing his phone. The one time he decided to leave it at home.

"...We can just run out or something once the door opens. They'll be confused won't they? Though they'll still come after us." Kuroko said, hugging his knees a bit tighter. It was his thief side's fault. It was his fault.

"You can escape, they'll have a hard time noticing. You can get help." Akashi suggested knowing he would never be able to slip past them.

Kuroko stared at him, before slightly shaking his head. "That would mean... that you'll." Akashi would have to stay there, and who knows what could happen?

"I can take care of myself." Akashi said reassuringly although there was doubt in his eyes. He had no clue what was in store for them.

"But... I don't want you hurt. We don't know what could happen." Kuroko said, before lightly holding his arms out, wanting Akashi to come closer.

Akashi sighed and nodded, having already thought that Kuroko would say that. He walked over to Kuroko as he had silently requested and sat down beside him.

Kuroko gently leaned on Akashi, looking at him before closing his eyes. He sighed softly, moving closer so their bodies touched. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

"It's alright, we'll get through this." Akashi said reassuringly, his eyes continuing to look around relentlessly. There had to be a way out of this.

Kuroko just nodded slightly, and snuggled a bit closer. He would have never fallen asleep in a situation like this, but knowing that with Akashi, he was always safe. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about his regret of trying to rob the man.

Akashi frowned and shook his head, incredulous that Kuroko managed to sleep when they were in such a dangerous situation, a situation he had gotten them into. He sighed to himself as he continued to look around but it was no use.

Even as he slept by Akashi, Kuroko still felt guilty in his dreamless sleep, which was only visited by someone who looked like himself every time instead of a dream. He always thought of it as his thief side.

He knew that this was all his fault. He still didn't get over his stealing habit, Akashi almost left him because of it, and now they were caught. Both of them.

Akashi just watched the door warily, waiting for when his captures would come. Perhaps he could reason with them.

A few hours later, only the two men had returned. The house owner wasn't with them, but they still carried out their orders. Kuroko had woken up quickly when he felt his arm be grabbed, and soon both of them were being placed behind his back.

He quickly looked over at Akashi, to see the same thing was happening again. Though Akashi looked like he was trying to convince the men to let them go, that it was a mistake.

"Look, yes we did break in but what you're doing isn't legal either." Akashi said, hoping to get to them from a legal standpoint. "If you're caught, you'll probably go to jail as well."

Neither had replied, just continuing their orders. They were using those strong white bands that were almost like cuffs, but less noticeable. "Akashi-kun didn't have anything to do with this either. It was just me. At least let him go..."

Akashi snarled as he began struggling, making what they were doing as hard as possible. He kicked them, bashed his head against their bodies hard. He fought as hard as he could, his eyes narrowed.

Kuroko watched Akashi, before he began doing the same. He wasn't as strong as Akashi, but he still tried. If he couldn't get out, he would want Akashi to at least.

The men had tried their best to hold them down, and at least got the band's on. They took their arms again, both of their arms just to stop their struggling, and got them down to stay on their knees on the floor.

"You won't get away with this." Akashi said, his voice dripping with promise, his eyes flashing with anger.

"It's just orders." One finally replied, before falling silent. They kept them down, and after what seemed like hours, the house owner had finally came into the basement. "I knew I saw both of you before, somewhere. Akashi Seijuro," He said as he glanced at Akashi, before studying where Kuroko should be "And Shadow Thief."

"If you know who we are, then you know what we're capable of." Akashi said as his eyes pierced the man's. "Let us go or sooner or later, I will destroy you."

"Of course. Intelligence, and thievery." He said, before shaking his head. "It won't happen, because soon you won't be anywhere near here."

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?" Akashi asked dangerously, his eyes promising blood to be shed. "I will have a lot of fun with you once we're free."

"Yes. And you won't be free. Not unless they let you go free." The man said, and he wasn't talking about the guards that were holding them down. "At least let Akashi-kun go..." Kuroko said quietly, not wanting to bring Akashi into this.

"You can't seriously think that you can keep us captive forever. Sooner or later, you will slip and then there will be hell to pay." Akashi said, overriding Kuroko's words.

"I won't. Someone else will, I have no time to keep people like you down here, much less take care of you." He said, sighing a bit. "I thought you were smarter. You're not staying here; You're already sold."

"..." Akashi's eyes widened before narrowing. He shifted and slammed his foot into the shin of the man holding him down. It hurt him enough for the hands too loosen and he began to fight with more vigor.

Kuroko saw Akashi, and began struggling again himself. The man had trouble holding him down, but managed, though Kuroko still fought.

The other man that held Akashi, hissed a bit in pain but snapped out of it. Not holding back, he hit Akashi in the back of the head, at least trying to stun him.

He hit Akashi perfectly, enough to knock him out. Akashi fell onto the ground, completely unconscious.

Kuroko stopped struggling, staring at Akashi. He was still breathing, he could tell, but that startled him. "Akashi-kun..." He said quietly, before he was also hit in the head, hard enough to knock him out as well.

Akashi felt them being carried away, even unconscious, but he couldn't get up. Instead, he sank further into darkness, worry filling him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko didn't know how long he was asleep. When he woke up, he felt a bit cold. He was on hard, solid ground and it was a bit uncomfortable. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he was in a dark room, the only light being a window that shown a moon through it.

He immediately looked around, and sighed in relief as he saw Akashi. Then he saw a silver chain on Akashi's ankle, and he soon looked at his own. The chains were on the ankles, and we're attached to the wall. Who would do this?

Akashi woke up with a small groan and he curled up from the pain in his head. Or he tried to but a chain around his foot prevented him from doing so. He slowly looked around, his eyes narrowing at the window with a pensive look.

He immediately began trying to escape, uncaring what happened to his ankle. He needed to get them out.

"Akashi-kun, be careful.." Kuroko said, but didn't tell him to stop. Whatever was happening or whoever did this, is not good.

"We need to get out, something bad is going to happen." Akashi said simply, having a bad feeling from the pit of his stomach.

Kuroko looked down for a second, before back at Akashi, nodding. He slowly stood up, and tried to see if he could reach the window. Sadly, he wasn't even close. But he could reach Akashi. He walked over as far as he could with the chain, and lightly touched his arm.

Akashi was beginning to consider breaking his ankle to get the chain off his foot . But he just sighed and laid down in resignation.

Kuroko watched as Akashi laid down once again, and frowned a bit. He moved to lay beside him, and lightly touched his cheek. "I'm really sorry Akashi-kun. It really is my fault."

"You need to stop stealing. I don't know what to do anymore, it's been months Tetsuya." Akashi said softly as he turned to look at Kuroko. "You need to learn to control this if we ever get out of this."

Kuroko stared at him, before shaking his head. He then nodded nodded a bit, slowly taking Akashi's hands. "I promise. I won't steal anymore, not now, not ever. I promise... I'll control it."

Akashi nodded but he didn't trust Kuroko, he had heard those words before. He just sighed and closed his eyes. His head hurt a lot, the man had hit him hard. He opened his eyes again and stared at the teasing window.

Kuroko continued looking at Akashi, before sighing. Who was he kidding? How would he ever be able to stop? Though, he promised he would still try.

As soon as he laid his head down, he heard a door open and lifted his head to look at the door. A tall man was there, not the same one that had apparently sold them. "You both are awake, excellent."

"What do you want with us?" Akashi asked as he turned but didn't get up, just analyzed the man, looking severely unimpressed.

"So straight to the point." He said, shaking his head. He walked into the room, another big man following him before he closed the door. The big one had blocked the door, and then turned on the lights.

"Why not say names? Introducing yourself is polite." The man said, walking towards them but stayed out of reach, his hand held behind his back.

Akashi snorted, his eyes still unimpressed although he did sit up, making his head swim.

"You already know our names." Akashi said as he leaned against a wall. "It's us who don't know yours."

The man just shrugged, looking at the boy's. "That is true. You want to know my name?"

"We just want to go home.." Kuroko said quietly, staying close to Akashi.

The man acted as if he didn't hear him. "People call me Vlad. Just call me that."

"Like a vampire?" Akashi said with disdain but then he looked at the man, his eye glinting. "You're lying. Not that it matters much. What do you want with us? Ransom?"

Vlad just hummed, shaking his head slightly. "Of course not. You are working for me now. I bought you, and now you're just an item. A tool."

Kuroko frowned slightly, looking away. He was going back to being a tool? "I won't accept that... I won't." Kuroko said quietly, no matter what this man wanted, he wouldn't do it.

"You can't really make him steal for you." Akashi pointed out with a frown although he had suspected.

"I can. And you're going to help me as well, but in another way." Vlad said, before moving his hand from behind his back. In his hand were two collars that looked like they were for pets.

"Fancy." Akashi said, seeming to be unperturbed, with half lidded eyes but his fists were clenched, his body tense. He was ready to fight as soon as the man stepped closer.

Vlad watched him, before chuckling softly. "Relax. I won't hurt you, unless you do something wrong." He said, but looked at the man at the door. The man immediately came over, and began to get a hold on Akashi, but Kuroko began trying to push him away. "Don't touch him..."

Akashi began to fight, slamming his feet into the man and elbowing him hard, but even though he knew it had to have hurt, the man didn't let him go. Soon his arms were pinned and he snarled when Vlad came forward and wrapped the collar on his neck. The hand began to withdrawn but Akashi moved his head forward and managed to sink his teeth into the arm.

If he was hurt, Vlad didn't show it. He just reached into his pocket, before pulling out a small object that looked like a tiny remote on a keychain. He made sure to show the remote, before pressing a small button on it.

Akashi immediately let go and shouted in pain as electricity ran through his veins. He didn't even notice when the man had let him go, making him drop to his knees. He just curled up and tried to ride the waves of pain.

"Disobey or do something wrong, and you get a little shock." Vlad explained, keeping his thumb on the button for a moment, before releasing it.

"Akashi-kun!.." Kuroko called out in surprise, and gently touched his arms. It didn't last long, as the man now took a hold of him, and pulled him away slightly. Vlad already moved forward, snapping the collar on him as well.

Akashi panted, eyes flashing as he glared at the man. His eyes promised revenge, retribution, and blood. Never before had he been so angry in his life and he would make this man pay.

"I'll break every bone in our body. I'll start with your fingers, then your arms. Then your toes, your legs. I'll leave you to starve for a couple of days before I break more bones. Then I'll leave you in this basement, broken, never to be found." Akashi said softly.

Vlad looked at Akashi, not seeming fazed at all. He just sighed, this time pressing a different button. It shocked not only Akashi, but Kuroko as well, who had shouted out in pain in surprise, collapsing just as Akashi did earlier.

Akashi snarled as he curled up in pain, his eyes squeezing shut as his body writhed against his will. He coughed harshly, his body having not recovered from the first bought of electricity.

"Best part is, you can't take them off either. They lock together as soon as they are put on, and can only be opened by some key." Vlad explained, before stopping the collars. "If you behave, you won't be shocked. Even foul words like that will earn a shock."

Kuroko whined a bit, but then silenced himself. He shouldn't show any emotion in front of a man like this, though he wouldn't give in. He looked at Akashi, making sure he was okay.

Akashi swallowed, his body still shaking but he didn't bother replying. He looked subdued but his mind was racing, thinking of different plans, thinking of the best route of how to deal with this.

"If you get caught, it's a shock. If you tell anyone while you're out, it's another shock. If you disobey in any way, another shock." He said, standing up tall. "So I would advice for you to listen. Your first job is tomorrow."

"No, I don't want to... and it's no job, it's... stealing!" Kuroko said, shaking his head as he coughed a bit. Electricity really messed with your throat, Kuroko noticed.

Akashi slowly sat up but he didn't say anything, although his eyes still glared at the man. He would find a way to get them out, he knew he would.

"I don't think you have a choice anymore. It's either you or him." Vlad said, as he and the man began walking to the door. "I'll come in tomorrow to get you." He said, before leaving the room. The man left too, but they could hear him just outside the door.

Kuroko immediately looked at Akashi, moving close to him. "Akashi-kun.. I don't want to steal... Not for anyone anymore..."

"We'll get you out." Akashi said with a hoarse voice. "You need to get the key and run. You have your lack of presence, try to find a time when you can do it."

"He'll hurt you." Kuroko said immediately, frowning sadly. "I don't want to leave you either." He said with a soft voice, and even that was a strain.

"He won't kill me though, I don't think he's that cruel. So you can get free and then come back and free me." Akashi said, his eyes drooping a little.

Kuroko slightly leaned against him, shaking his head. "...It's unfair... you shouldn't be dragged along with me.." He said weakly, closing his eyes.

Akashi didn't answer he just laid down on the cold floor and tried to get some sleep. They would need their energy for tomorrow.

Kuroko laid with him, sighing softly. He snuggled close, as if he was afraid that they would be separated, before falling asleep quick. He was tired and worn out just from the whole day and that one shock.

Akashi continued to sleep through the night, waking up a few times but falling back to sleep. He didn't know what was going to happen, he just hoped everything would turn out.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi most of the night, despite the chain on his ankle. Though when morning came, he slowly woke up to the sound of a door opening. Tiredly looking over, he noticed a random man had brought such little food, and placed it on the floor, thankfully in reach even by the chains.

Akashi woke up and dully looked at the food before he turned over and faced the window.

"Eat my share as well, you're going to need the energy." He said softly.

Kuroko looked at him, frowning slightly. He crawled a bit, hovering over his head and then leaned down softly kissing his cheek. "I won't eat unless you eat.. I don't eat much anyway, you know that."

Akashi didn't reply for a moment, uselessly shaking the chain around his ankle, before he sighed. He turned back over and numbly began to eat, eating slowly and with obvious reluctance.

Kuroko made sure he began eating, before slowly walking over and slowly eating as well. He was a bit hungry, and he felt guilty by it, but he still didn't eat much.

Akashi didn't finish, he barely ate half before he went back to staring at the window. Now all there was was to uselessly wait for whatever the man had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough the man, Vlad, had came in. He acted happy, excited to begin working. "Didn't eat much? Your lost. Now, let's go." He said, all while freeing Kuroko of his chain on his ankle. Kuroko didn't even stand, looking over at Akashi worriedly.

Akashi attacked the man as soon as he came close enough for him to do so. He punched and kicked him as hard as he could while he searched for a key. He found the key to the chain but the man didn't have the key to the collars.

Even Kuroko was surprised when the man was suddenly attacked, and just watched. He then shook his head, standing up quick, and began running towards the door. When he felt a sudden electrifying pain in his throat, he cried out in pain and fell down in front of the door.

Vlad quickly moved away from Akashi after reaching over and snatching the key for the chains away, holding the button for both of their collars.

"You need Tetsuya in top shape!" Akashi snarled, trying to stop the man from hurting Kuroko even when pain filled his entire body.

Vlad thought about it, before stopping both their collars. "You still need to learn. Both of you." He said, his voice full of irritation. After making sure Akashi still couldn't escape, he walked over to Kuroko who was curled up on the floor.

He hooked his fingers under Kuroko's collar, and began dragging him a bit, encouraging him to walk. Kuroko's hands immediately went to the collar, trying to get it to stop choking him, and soon stood and followed Vlad who shut the door after them.

Akashi slammed a fist on the floor before he began to struggled with the chains. He struggled hard until his ankle bled but he kept going, trying to use his blood as lubricant but it was no use.

For a proud man like Akashi, this was pure torture. He snarled and fought until he laid down in exhaustion. Blood pooled under his ankle but he didn't care he just blankly stared at the window.

Kuroko was out the whole morning, mostly being told by Vlad how he would approach each situation. He had rules, expectations, but he didn't listen. Whenever he didn't listen or refused to do this for him, he was shocked for at least a whole minute.

He had gotten Vlad priceless jewelry during a 'practice run' but he felt so guilty. He didn't want this. When he was taken home, he was already tired, mainly because of being shocked so many times.

As soon as he got in, he was locked onto his chain and was told the real thievery would begin at night. He tiredly looked around, and noticed Akashi, then the blood.

Akashi turned to Kuroko, looking him up and down carefully before sighing in relief that Kuroko seemed fine.

"Were you able to see where he keeps the keys to our collars?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko couldn't even frown, as he shook his head. His throat hurt too much to speak, but he was worried about Akashi. He slowly crawled over, gently touching Akashi's chain, silently questioning the blood.

"It's fine." Akashi said shortly, uncaring if his throat hurt. He moved his ankle under his leg, hiding it from view.

Kuroko didn't question it, at least in the way he was currently using body language, and just moved up beside Akashi. He slowly sat down, and moved his collar just slightly, wincing a bit. The part where the collar was is a dark red, and just slightly black on the edges. He was showing what Vlad had done to him, thinking this shouldn't be hidden.

"Just do as he says and I will too. It was foolish of me to attack him." Akashi said dully, taking note of the wound with a small sigh.

Kuroko just nodded, and moved closer to Akashi. He laid his head on his lap, sighing softly. He was tired, and he still had to steal later tonight. How he hated stealing.

"Just sleep, you need your energy." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko didn't need to be told twice, as he shut his eyes and fell asleep quickly. His breathing sounded heavier because of his throat, but he was fine, for now. He just hoped Akashi was okay.

Akashi just stared at him before he looked back at the window, a small defeated look in his eyes. He sighed just a little bit and laid down to nap.

Kuroko slept mainly the whole time, only waking up an hour before Vlad had come back. He didn't fight, remembering what Akashi said. He had to listen, and not risk any wounds on himself or Akashi.

Akashi woke up soon after but he didn't say anything just numbly began jerking his leg again, hoping he could get free. Truthfully, he was honestly considering breaking his ankle but that didn't solve the collars.

Kuroko managed to give Akashi a quick kiss on the cheek, of reassurance, before Vlad had freed him. Kuroko didn't fight, which Vlad was obviously happy for, and lead him out the room again.

All night Kuroko stole. It was constant, only taking about a one minute break, and that was only the time when he had to run to the next house. He was exhausted every time he entered a new home, but he didn't want Akashi or himself hurt.

Akashi kept at the tugging, making his ankle continuously bleed. At one point, the guard who was at the door when Vlad was away, came in. Annoyed at the noise, he punched Akashi warningly, before he left one more. Akashi snarled but he couldn't summon the will to fight back. So he just crawled as close to the window as he could and curled up into a ball.

It was a miracle that he wasn't shocked once during the whole night, Kuroko had thought as he returned home with Vlad. He was ready to collapse, to sleep. He was really tired. When he got inside, he immediately went over and laid down quickly by his chain, already closing his eyes.

He didn't move as he felt the chain be placed onto his ankle, and he waited for Vlad to leave. Once he did, he slowly opened his eyes, spotting Akashi. "Akashi-kun.." He said, his voice soft but a bit better.

Akashi opened his eyes and turned to Kuroko, his eyes that held a dullness it never had before scanning Kuroko carefully. He nodded when he saw that he had no injuries, glad that he hadn't been hurt.

Kuroko got onto his hands and knees slowly, crawling his way over to Akashi. Once he was beside him, he slowly laid down, snuggling close. "Your ankle... it's still bleeding.."

"Ignore it." Akashi said, wincing when Kuroko pressed on the bruise that the guard had left. "Just continue what you're doing and try getting the keys to our collars."

Kuroko sighed a bit, shaking his head. "Alright... Soon. We'll escape soon..." Kuroko reassured, yawning just slightly.

"Yeah..." Akashi said softly before he closed his eyes. "Get some rest, there will be another long day tomorrow."

Kuroko nodded, getting comfortable. He closed his eyes again, beginning to relax. He slowly fell asleep, enjoying Akashi's warmth and comfort.

As Akashi looked down at Kuroko, he began to ponder if everything would be alright. Being forced to steal, to reawaken the struggling habit, would everything really be okay? Akashi sighed to himself. He supposed he had no choice but to trust Kuroko.

It's been like that for a few days. Kuroko mainly stealing during the night, every night, always returning exhausted. Though he always tried his best so he didn't get either of them hurt. He would get the occasional shock if he didn't get up quick enough, or if he was taking too long to get from house to house.

Soon enough, Vlad had came in, bringing in some food himself for them. "I have a offer for you guys." He started off immediately.

Akashi didn't answer. He had been eating less and less lately and he continued to try to yank the chain off his ankle which was always bleeding with the movements. He barely had much energy anymore but still, he put on a brave front, glaring at the man.

"Don't be like that. I'm actually letting you have a chance to go outside." Vlad said, setting the food down. Kuroko hesitated, before he slowly crawled over. When he got a bit of food, he only returned to Akashi, and tried to get him go eat.

"As long as you obey, both of you can take a little walk with me. No trickery." He said, mainly looking at Akashi.

Akashi refused the food instead he looked at Vlad. His dull eyes flashed for a moment and he cocked his head when he sensed no danger. Then again, it wasn't like he had uttered something that could be a lie.

"Fine." He said as he yanked at the chain again.

Kuroko then began to try and get him to stop yanking the chain, but Vlad solved that. When he moved closer, Kuroko backed away a bit, as if he was afraid or wary. Vlad had glanced at Akashi, making sure he wouldn't attack, before slowly taking the chain off. "There. No fighting either."

Akashi watched as the shackle was taken off, revealing a very bloody ankle. He immediately pulled the ankle towards him, his eyes glaring at the man. He would have attacked but he knew that the keys for the collars wouldn't be on him.

He also knew that most like the guard was around so fighting in his weakened state would be impossible. He had no choice but to do what the man told him to.

Vlad had examined the ankle, humming a bit. "We should get this cleaned up, it'll cause attention." He said, before standing up straight. "Come on, we'll get that clean, then we'll come back for you." He said, talking to Kuroko.

Akashi snarled a little but he did as he was told. He forced himself to stand and walk. He forced himself to not limp, too proud to show that weakness. He was led to a room and someone began to tend to his ankle. He would have tried escaping, but they still had Kuroko. Soon enough, there was a white bandage around his ankle and he was brought back to the basement.

Kuroko waited as patiently as he could, actually taking little nibbled from the food. He was afraid that if he didn't eat, that if he was too weak to steal, he or Akashi would be punished.

He looked up as he saw Akashi, and soon he was freed too by Vlad. He slowly walked to Akashi, making sure he was okay. "Okay, let's go. Stay close, and no tricks as I said." Vlad said, watching them closely.

Akashi just nodded sharply, his weary eyes watched Vlad. He followed him out of the room and house in which they stayed. He didn't know where they were being taken but he didn't trust him, not a bit.

Vlad had taken them a small distance, maybe a few blocks, being careful of where they walked. Kuroko stayed close to Akashi, but made no move to run or anything.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Vlad stopped at a house. It was a lone, big house, not many houses around it. And it looked like no one was inside. "Alright. Kuroko, follow Akashi into the house, and see how he steals. He needs to be able to steal too."

"No." Akashi said bluntly, his eyes dull. "You already have Tetsuya, you don't need another person. Besides I don't have a lack of presence, I will be caught easily and you will as well by extension."

Vlad just looked at him, keeping his calm. "It seems you forgot of what I can do. But no one's home, and no one will be home until late afternoon. You have hours to steal, and it only takes a few minutes. Kuroko is not enough sometimes."

Akashi stared at him for a long moment, wondering how bad it would be to just let him do as he wished. He wouldn't kill him after all, and he could take the pain. However, perhaps there was a way to escape.

"Fine." Akashi said as he stalked towards the house, sliding in through an open window. He didn't try to steal, he went about trying to find something to break the collar.

Kuroko immediately followed Akashi, wondering what he would do. He walked behind him, tilting his head a bit. "What are you looking for?"

"Anything to cut the collars off." Akashi said bluntly as he walked into different rooms. He supposed he could try with a kitchen knife but he would prefer scissors.

Kuroko looked surprised, before slightly biting his lip. "It'll be hard... and imagine the punishment if he finds out.." Kuroko said worriedly, but didn't stop him. He wanted to escape, but the pain to either of then was frightening.

Akashi paused at that. He didn't mind the punishment, he really didn't, but he didn't want Kuroko to be dragged with him. So after punching the wall really hard, hard enough to bruise his knuckles, he began to steal.

It killed him to do it. Everything in him screamed at him doing such a degrading act such as stealing, but he had no choice.

Kuroko just watched him, a bit relieved that he wouldn't get hurt for trying to remove the collars, but he felt guilty that he had to steal. Though he just watched, not stealing or talking, no matter how tempting it was.

Akashi stole as much as he could, although he did pretend he didn't see some things that were probably of value. Soon he shrugged and turned to Kuroko.

"This should be enough." Akashi said.

Kuroko looked at what he was holding, before slowly nodding. "It will probably satisfy him. I'm sorry you had to do this." He said, before he began walking towards the window they crawled through to get inside.

Akashi didn't reply just looked around last time before sighing softly and leaving with Kuroko. He walked back to Vlad and shoved the stuff he had stolen against them man's chest.

Vlad had happily taken the stuff, not minding how Akashi gave him the stolen goods. "It's good enough. We can walk home now." He said, putting most of the things in a small bag he brought.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi, standing beside him with slightly dull eyes.

Akashi just simply followed Vlad back home, anger and resignation in his eyes. They needed to find a way out somehow. He couldn't keep doing that he couldn't stay trapped.

Kuroko followed Akashi and Vlad, staying close. Once they got home, and Vlad led them down to their room again, Kuroko just slowly sat down by his chain, staring at Akashi's bloody chain.

Akashi gritted his teeth and his foot twitched with the need to yank the chain off, or try to but he didn't, not with Kuroko nearby. So he just stared at the window once more. He didn't even plan anymore, he knew there was no way to escape unless they got keys.

Kuroko laid down, watching Akashi. He looked so dull, so weak and small. It was his fault. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to snuggle up to Akashi like he did every night when he slept. He was tired, even though it wasn't night yet, and slowly took a nap.

Akashi noticed that Kuroko had fallen asleep and he just sighed and stared at the shackle around his ankle. There had to be a way to break it although he supposed the same problem with the collars arose.

As Kuroko slept, he had the same dream. Well, if you could call it a dream. He was facing himself again, the side that always wore the black clothing that showed it was his thief side. It always scared him whenever he saw this side of him in his dreams.

Usually they would just stare at each other, a word never shared, but this time was different. The other side had smirked, and said "I'm coming back." Something about it had caused Kuroko to jolt awake, his heart pounding. 'I'm coming back'? Did he mean... the thief side?

He couldn't. He couldn't go back. All those months, all the effort Akashi put in, he couldn't be a thief again.

Akashi didn't realize Kuroko's struggles, instead he fell asleep himself. He was still weak from not eating and having to steal.

Kuroko saw Akashi was asleep, and wanted to snuggle up to him. He was scared, he was so scared, but Akashi already dealt with so much. He needed to face this problem alone. He leaned against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

Akashi eventually woke up and sighed before he went and sat beside Kuroko in the same position.

"We'll get out." Akashi said although there was no real bite in his voice.

Kuroko didn't reply, just staying quiet for a moment. He was debating, should he tell Akashi?

"...He's coming back... He didn't leave." Kuroko said suddenly, not looking at Akashi.

"What?" Akashi asked with a frown, automatically looking at the basement door before realizing that it wasn't what Kuroko meant. "Well you have to fight it for the both of us Tetsuya. If he comes out, then we won't ever escape."

"I know. I know I know, but what if I can't? What if I'm too weak? I don't want to steal, but I'm being forced again, and I... I don't know what to do!" Kuroko said, closing his eyes as he covered his face. "He just won't leave..."

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko and sighed, having already predicted it. "You just have to keep fighting, that's all there is to do."

Kuroko slightly looked up at Akashi, before slowly clinging to Akashi, nodding his head. "...If he escapes... Please... Just knock some sense into him. I don't care if it hurts, if you hurt him. Please do it.."

"Alright." Akashi said quietly although he didn't know if that would work. If that side of Kuroko came out, all hope would be lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko snuggled close to Akashi, but he still couldn't sleep. He didn't want to see that side of him again. His eyes just became dull, and he got a bit tired as he waited for night to come, for Vlad to take him away again.

Akashi watched over him but his eyes were just as dull as he stared at the chain. Everything he prided himself in being, the very person he was, was chained away.

Kuroko just leaned against him and held onto him, until Vlad came in. He saw their state, but didn't question it. He just came over, after making sure Akashi wouldn't attack, and freed Kuroko. "Are you wanting to help tonight, Akashi?"

"Fuck you." Akashi said clearly, not even glancing at him.

"That's not very nice." Vlad said, reaching into his pocket. Though Kuroko grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Please don't, he's just grumpy. He didn't get much sleep.."

Vlad hummed, before standing up, grabbing Kuroko's collar again but not so roughly. "Fine. But grumpy or not, he needs to know manners."

"Because it's such good manners to lock two teens in a basement right?" Akashi said with a snort, uncaring of the consequences.

Vlad frowned irritatingly, shaking his head. "I bought you, and those are the consequences of being owned. I am not arguing now, but I will give you a few words when I get back." He said, starting to drag Kuroko off.

"I'm pretty sure it's still bad manners to buy kids. At very least illegal!" Akashi called with derision. He smirked to himself knowing the worst he acted out, the better Kuroko would be in Vlad's eyes. If things worked out, maybe he would drop his guard and Kuroko could steal the collar keys.

"You'll definitely be getting punished." Vlad said quietly, before dragging Kuroko out the room and shutting the door. Soon after that Vlad had taken the remote out, even as Kuroko tried convincing him not to.

He shocked Kuroko for a moment, just to make him stop pleading, before he pressed the button for Akashi's collar. The remote could work even if it was say 50 feet away from the collar. He held the button, letting the collar go on for a few minutes as he kept walking with Kuroko.

Akashi was fortunate however since he passed out after the first minute, his body too weak to cope with the pain. Severe burns appeared on his neck but he slept in a dreamless sleep, unable to feel the pain.

Kuroko didn't want Vlad so mad when they went home, but he didn't want to steal either. But once he felt the electricity in his throat, he began to move. He stole a lot more from each house a bit quicker then he normally would. It was for Akashi.

When he was finally done, breathing heavily, he was glad that Vlad was at least satisfied. He even got a

"Good job." Which made him feel a bit guilty. He was soon taken home, nearly passing out once he entered the basement.

Akashi woke up and looked at Vlad, wondering if he was going to get more punishment. He glared at him as he chained Kuroko back up and he would have talked if he could. As it was, he gave him a defiant look.

Vlad didn't shock him this time, but wasn't stupid enough to walk closer. "You're lucky Kuroko did a good run." He said, before walking out of the room. Kuroko just laid on the floor, panting and tired.

Akashi smirked, knowing his plan was just beginning to work. He wanted to comfort Kuroko but his body still hurt, it was all he could do to just sink back to the ground.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, wanting to do nothing but sleep, but he knew if he did alone his other side would probably play another visit. So slowly crawling over on his stomach, he moved close enough to Akashi to where there bodies touched.

"You have to play along and then find the keys." Akashi croaked brokenly, coughing from the pain in his neck. He patted Kuroko and pulled him close, his eyes sliding shut.

Kuroko looked at him, and just nodded. He didn't want to argue, and hurt Akashi's voice further. He just closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

Akashi fell asleep, his body weak from him not taking care of it. Even in his sleep he kept jerking his leg though, wanting freedom.

Kuroko slept close to Akashi, feeling safe and comforted close to Akashi like this. He didn't wake up until late morning, and even then, he stayed close to Akashi the whole time.

Akashi woke up and stayed still, his eyes either on the door or window. He sighed wearily, wondering how long it would be for Kuroko to be able to gain Vlad's trust.

Kuroko noticed Akashi woke up, and looked up at him. "...Akashi-kun? If.. I continue doing good runs to make him happy, do you think he'll trust me?.."

"Just do what he wants but keep fighting your thief side." Akashi said flatly.

"How can I do that? I'll be doing what they both want; Stealing. It's.. what awakens him... It makes him stronger." Kuroko said, laying his head down. "Lately I felt like I've been losing myself, and I don't know if it's him or what."

"You have to fight it. If you love me Tetsuya, you'll fight it." Akashi said.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before snuggling closer. "I do love you. I love you so much. When you tried to leave when we were in that house, it snapped me out of it, because I didn't want you to leave me... You're the only thing keeping me from practically going insane."

"I won't but you can't give in Tetsuya. Not now." Akashi said seriously.

"...I won't Akashi-kun... I promise." Kuroko said, before leaning a bit and softly kissing his lips.

Akashi kissed back before nodding. He had to trust Kuroko, he just had to.

Kuroko stared at him, before remembering Vlad's punishment for him. He looked at Akashi's neck, and he didn't even have to move the collar to see the skin a bit black on the edges. It looked like the skin was burnt.

Akashi covered his neck, hiding it from Kuroko. He would piss off Vlad over and over, making Kuroko look better.

"Akashi-kun... He's hurting you so much, isn't he?" Kuroko asked, looking up at his face.

"No." Akashi said shortly. "Tetsuya, you can't worry about me, worry about getting his trust."

Kuroko looked at him, frowning slightly. "But... You're getting hurt..."

"Then don't let it be a waste Tetsuya. Get those keys." Akashi said. "I'm doing my part by making you look good so don't waste it."

Kuroko continued to stare at him, before slowly nodding. "I'll try... I'll do it. I'll get the keys, I promise."

"Good." Akashi said simply. He didn't mind the pain, just so long as Kuroko didn't give in.

Kuroko just cuddled up to Akashi, until a man came in to give them food. Once he left, he gently tugged on Akashi's arm. "You aren't eating too much... You eat more this time. I see how much you usually eat."

"No, just eat your share Tetsuya, I'm not the one who needs the energy." Akashi said, the sight of food honestly sickening him.

"You need to eat too. You won't have the energy to keep dealing with the pain if you don't eat." Kuroko said, moving away and slowly crawling to the food, not bothering to waste energy by walking.

"It's fine, it's actually better." Akashi said as he turned away from the food and faced the window with a wistful look. Still, he preferred to be here than forced to steal.

"I won't eat unless you eat." Kuroko said, frowning slightly. He crawled back, trying to give Akashi the food.

Akashi stifled a sigh and began nibbling the food, not eating a lot but enough for Kuroko to eat. His stomach rolled and he felt like puking.

Kuroko watched him, making sure he ate, before he moved back to the food, slowly beginning to eat a little.

Akashi ate as much as he could stomach before sliding the plate away from him and he touched his neck gingerly. It would only get worse.

Kuroko didn't eat much, since it pained his throat to swallow. He wasn't hungry anyway. He crawled back to Akashi, slightly rubbing his head against him as if he were a cat, before looking at him worriedly.

Akashi curled an arm around him and sighed. As was all their days, it was just a matter of waiting for the man to come and collect Kuroko.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost the same things for the past few days, which turned into weeks. How long have they stayed there? Kuroko honestly wouldn't be surprised if it's been a month.

Akashi has had multiple troubles with his throat as he kept acting rude to Vlad, which got him harsh punishments. Sometimes his throat would even bleed if the electricity broke through the skin. Though even when they got it helped, they never removed the collar.

Kuroko could feel himself slipping everyday, just losing himself. Even if he slept with Akashi, soon enough his thief side still visited his dreams. Soon enough, he just couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't get much sleep or even eat anymore.

One night when he returned from stealing, and walked into the basement with Vlad, he wasn't even chained up. "You won't be trouble, will you? Just stay down here. You'll get a treat if you don't try to escape." Vlad had said, before leaving the room.

"Now's your chance." Akashi said hoarsely, a pained wince escaping at the simple action. "Tetsuya, find the keys."

Kuroko just glanced back at him, before looking back at the door. He made no movement to get up, just staring.

"Tetsuya...?" Akashi whispered with dawning horror. "Tetsuya please..."

"I'm tired." Kuroko said simply, before laying on his side. He didn't even look back again.

Akashi's eyes darkened, a spark, the only spark of him that had been in his eyes, disappeared. He stood up and walked as far away from Kuroko as he possibly could before he collapsed. He didn't even look at the mirror or door, he just blankly stared at the wall.

Kuroko slightly looked over and watched him, before facing the door again. He slightly sighed, closing his eyes and began resting his mind.

Over the next few days, Akashi didn't move, didn't speak and didn't eat. His body was getting weaker and weaker to the point he knew he wouldn't live for much longer. Then came the day that he was tired.

He didn't know if this would snap Kuroko out of it, or if this would kill him. He was beyond the point of caring. He knew that Vlad knew that he was no longer needed, Tetsuya didn't mind if he was there or not. Vlad had no reason to keep him alive.

So that night when Vlad came down, Akashi attacked him with both words and fists. As he thought, Vlad began to electrocute him and he was relentless. If it kept up, he would die and it was time to see if Kuroko would care or if he was truly gone.

In Vlad's eyes, Kuroko had been doing so well. He was stealing more and more each day, and had gained even more of his trust and appreciation. Though he never even thought about removing his collar.

When Akashi had attacked Vlad, Kuroko didn't know what to think of it. He started at Akashi as he was being shocked, before something told him to get Vlad to stop. It could kill Akashi. Though he felt like he couldn't move.

Lately he wasn't even in control if his own body, and he still wasn't now. It was just his dirty little thief side. So he began begging it, to save Akashi. At first it would ignore him, but it was starting to get annoyed.

'Kuroko' had walked up to Vlad, placing a hand on his arm. "Continue to hurt him and I won't steal anymore for you."

"You will keep stealing, even if I continue. And you will listen to me." Vlad said, but stopped the remote for a second. "What happened to being a good little thief?"

Akashi weakly coughed and blood dripped out, his eyes unfocused and glazed. He slowly moved and looked at Vlad.

"That's no longer Tetsuya, I am not longer needed. Kill me." Akashi croaked, even though it pained him to do so. He looked at the mockery of Kuroko and he gave a small sorrowful smile. "You don't care about me, all you care about is stealing. So, kill me."

Kuroko glanced over at Akashi, growling just slightly. "But he is getting annoying, he keeps screaming to save you." He then looked at Vlad, frowning angrily. "And I don't steal for anyone else, I only steal for myself. I won't steal for you any longer."

He slightly collapsed as he felt the pain in his neck, landing on one knee, coughing a bit. But he was stronger now, much stronger willed about his stealing then the other Kuroko was. So he slowly stood up, still growling, before swiping his arm, knocking the small remote out of Vlad's hand.

Akashi didn't say anything he collapsed from where he sat, his head cracking on the floor. Blood began too ooze out lazily as he fell unconscious, but even as he did so, all he felt was despair.

Something in Kuroko made him jolt when he saw Akashi fall unconscious. Kuroko suddenly hit Vlad as hard as he could, pushing him back against the wall. He then quickly moved down, locking Kuroko's chain onto Vlad's ankle. While he was stun, he reached into his pocket, taking out the chain key.

"Give that back!" Vlad said, reaching for him, but Kuroko quickly ran to the other side of the room. The chain was too short to reach across the room, so he began dragging Akashi that way.

Akashi felt himself being moved and he began to weakly open his eyes. He looked at Kuroko but his gaze was too unfocused to really get a good look at him. He coughed weakly, some more blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Dammit... Stop!" Kuroko said, but not to Akashi or to Vlad, but to himself. Kuroko just began to release Akashi of his chain, but also began to yell at himself, telling himself Akashi wasn't important.

Akashi jerked his ankle away from Kuroko before he could take it off. He sluggishly sat up, wavering and coughing some more. He gripped Kuroko's wrist as firmly as he could muster before he looked at Kuroko's face.

"Let me die. I won't go with you unless you're the Tetsuya I know." Akashi said as blood dripped down his face. "Tetsuya, unless you fight him, I will die."

Kuroko looked at him, before frowning angrily. "This is what I get for helping you and him. I was only out for a few days!" He said angrily, but he couldn't control his hands anymore. They gently held Akashi's hands, even as Kuroko growled.

Akashi began coughing, doubling over in pain. His body was beyond the limit from starvation, dehydration, and being continuously being electrocuted for disobedience.

"Love you Tetsuya.." Akashi murmured brokenly.

Kuroko stopped, staring for a moment. The growling died off, leaving a slightly tired Kuroko. Though he looked at Akashi. He still loved him? Even though he almost got him killed? He moved again, beginning to unlock the chain again quickly.

Akashi felt his ankle being freed and he tried to weakly jerk it away, not wanting anything to do with the thief part of Kuroko but he didn't have the strength. He just sighed a little tiredly and closed his eyes.

Kuroko held his ankle down gentle, and unlocked it. He picked Akashi up, using the last of his strength to carry him up the steps. He ignored Vlad's yelling, as he opened the door and carefully carried Akashi as far as he could take him. They needed to fix the sound.

"Are you with me Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his eyes opening in slits.

Kuroko just hesitated, before nodding. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Good. Stay that way." Akashi said before he forced Kuroko to let him go. He wobbled on his feet, having to lean on Kuroko then pointed to the phone. "Just call the police. Vlad is down there so we should be able to."

"I'll do that soon, you need to get fixed up. I'll take you there, then I'll go and call them while you're getting fixed." He said, beginning to take him to the room where he got his ankle fixed.

"No Tetsuya. Do it now." Akashi said stubbornly. "They'll send an ambulance to fix me but we can't afford to waste time."

Kuroko stopped, before sighing angrily. Though he went back to the phone, making sure Akashi still leaned on him as he began to call the police on the phone. When one of the guards passed by and questioned him, he said that Vlad told him to call an ambulance for Akashi. He told him that Vlad said he was now useless and to have the ambulance and police take care of him. The guard just studied them, before walking away.

Hearing Kuroko make the call and knowing the they would be fine, or at least Kuroko would, Akashi passed out. Blood still dripped from the shallow cut he had from cracking his head against the floor and his breathing was slow.

Kuroko had a bit trouble keeping a hold of Akashi, before getting him to lean on the wall. He then pressed up against Akashi gently, one of his hands holding the back of his hand to try to stop the bleeding. "We need the police... Now... There has been kidnap and practically slavery... and my friend, he's hurt badly, he doesn't have much time." He said seriously, and a bit quickly, just wanting to save Akashi.

It took nearly an hour for the police and ambulance to show up and it was complete and utter chaos. Vlad and the guards were arrested, Akashi and Kuroko were taken to the hospital. Akashi was going to be fine, the worst of it was malnutrition and his neck.

Kuroko was glad when they were taken to the hospital, and even more happy when he wasn't separated from Akashi, as he was told they would heal in the same room. It took the people a long while to get the collars off, since the collar was strong and had wires inside that would shock anyone that broke them and also the person wearing it.

Though they finally got both collars off, revealing missing skin, burnt edges, and dried blood on both of their necks.

There was a whirl of chaos as everyone began tending to the, helping their neck and such. Akashi stayed asleep for it, and the nurses made an estimate that he would remain asleep for a few days. Iv drips and such were hooked into him to give him the nutrients he was missing.

Kuroko had decided to stay awake, dealing with the slight pain that accompanied getting his neck helped and getting a few nutrients himself. Though he knew that it barley matched up to the pain that Akashi felt.

Days passed by and Akashi finally woke up, looking at the white walls and softly groaning. He coughed a little before he turned and flung the blanket over him, not wanting to deal with anything quite yet.

Kuroko slowly looked over, not being able to sleep much. He was mostly awake, only sleeping when the nurses forced him to. "Akashi-kun...?"

Akashi grunted, his eyes closing but he didn't fall back asleep. He took a moment to collect himself before he sat up and immediately looked at his ankle, smiling a little when he saw no chain around it. They were free.

Kuroko watched him, before suddenly shaking his head. "No, he's fine." He said to himself, before humming a bit. "Thank you for helping him." He added, though he wasn't talking to Akashi.

"Which one are you?" Akashi asked sharply, looking at Kuroko with flat eyes, still not trusting him. It was impossible to tell if he would ever truly trust him again.

Kuroko then looked at Akashi, frowning slightly. "It's me, Akashi-kun. It was me ever since you told me you... loved me. Oh, I never got to say I loved you back."

"Good." Akashi said shortly before he turned his attention to the nurses who were bustling about. He answered the questions they asked him and took the shots and such. He was just glad to be free.

Kuroko looked at him, continuing to frown. He then turned over, letting the nurses tend to Akashi. "He's mad at me. He doesn't trust me does he?" He asked himself quietly, before sighing.

Finally they were left alone and Akashi looked at Kuroko before looking away. He shook his head and laid down, curling up a little.

Kuroko then turned back once the nurses were gone, and looked at Akashi. "I love you too, Akashi-kun."

"Love you..." Akashi said quietly, not looking at Kuroko. He meant his words but he still remembered the days where Kuroko wasn't Kuroko.

Kuroko hesitated, before slowly getting up. He slowly walked over to Akashi's bed, sitting down. "Akashi-kun... Please forgive him.. Forgive me. Please.."

"I don't know what to do. Even with our lives at stake it wasn't you." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko but he couldn't for very long, still afraid that if he did, he would see an impostor.

Kuroko felt a bit hurt inside, but he knew he deserved it. He lied to Akashi. He said he wouldn't give in, but he couldn't.

"Akashi-kun... It's me... He won't be coming out anymore, he promised."

Akashi didn't know if he could believe Kuroko, after all, it was things he had heard before. He had stopped being able to trust his words but as always, he was willing to give him a chance. So he just nodded, giving Kuroko a small tight smile.

Kuroko still wasn't convinced. Akashi couldn't forgive him so easily... He leaned down, softly kissing his cheek. "I promise. It's no more stealing. He promised he won't steal anymore. He saw the actions of his stealing, he promised... I promised."

"You'll need to forgive me if I can't believe you right away." Akashi said bluntly. "I can't. I will eventually but just give me time."

He sighed though and he wrapped an arm around Kuroko, bringing him closer. Even now he still loved him, even after everything.

Kuroko stared at him, before closing his eyes and nodding. He gently held onto Akashi, staying close. He would protect Akashi from now on.

Days inched by as they healed. Akashi's parents came by although they didn't look worried, they still looked down at him in disappointment, as if he had meant to be kidnapped. Still, with their visit came release forms.

They were able to be freed and as soon as they left the hospital, Akashi stood still and just stared up at the sky.

Kuroko was a bit glad that Akashi's parents finally came to pick them up, to take them home. When they were outside, he looked at Akashi, before gently taking his hand. "We can go home..."

"Yeah." Akashi said, still looking out at the sky, actually seeing it and not seeing it through glass. His parents allowed him 5 minutes exactly to enjoy it before he was forced to get into the car so they could drive home.

Kuroko also got into the car, sitting beside Akashi. He doubted anything changed at home, but he wondered what it would feel like to be back.

As soon as they got home Akashi went to his room, wanting to surround himself with familiarity. It was now nostalgic, standing in his room but he was glad. He smiled to himself as he collapsed on his bed, happy to be home.

Kuroko looked around as they entered the house, getting used to everything. He then followed Akashi, looking around at his room. He then walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down.

"It's good to be back." Akashi said to Kuroko, his eyes on the ceiling.

Kuroko slowly moved over, moving next to Akashi. "It is... Even he's happy to be back."

"He?" Akashi asked with a frown, slowly sitting up and looking at Kuroko with trepidation.

Kuroko looked up at him, before smiling slightly. "Thief. The other side of me."

"So he's still there." Akashi said flatly, his eyes going just a little cold.

Kuroko slowly sat up, gently hugging Akashi. "He won't steal or come out anymore, he promised. And if he tries, I'm stronger now, I'll stop him..."

"I see." Akashi said flatly, not hugging back nor believing Kuroko's words.

Kuroko pulled away, but still held onto Akashi slightly. "...Akashi-kun... It'll be okay... I don't think he can leave anyway."

"Alright Tetsuya. One last chance, I can't...I can't keep doing this. So one last chance." Akashi said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's done, it's done now. He won't do it again, I promise.." He said quietly, looking at Akashi hopefully.

"Alright." Akashi said as he pressed a little kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "I'll believe you then."

Kuroko wasn't sure if Akashi believed him, since he said it would take a while just to forgive him, but he took it. "You won't regret it this time..."

"Alright." Akashi repeated, curling an arm around Kuroko and pulling him close. He could give Kuroko one last chance.

Kuroko still held onto him, one of his hands trailing up to lightly touch Akashi's healing neck. "... We'll be better soon, and our lives will finally be normal, won't they?"

"Yeah, don't worry, everything will be fine." Akashi said with a small smile. It was true, they were free now.

Kuroko nodded, before gently placing a soft kiss on his lips. They were finally free. They weren't captive anymore. He pulled away, looking at Akashi. "How... How long have we.." He was wondering how long they have been held captive.

"Three months almost exactly." Akashi replied with a small tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

Three months of stealing? No wonder why Thief, he now calls him that since he didn't know what to call him, had escaped. "...We are safe now, though."

"Yeah we are." Akashi said with a small nod.

Kuroko didn't reply again, just moving closer. They were safe, and he won't steal again. "I love you, Akashi-kun.."

"I love you too Tetsuya." Akashi said with a soft smile.

Kuroko returned the smile, before resting his head against Akashi's chest. He was honestly a bit happy. They were home, safe, healing, and he wouldn't steal again. He would finally live a normal life with Akashi.


End file.
